


Tech Support

by dayishujia



Series: Request Fills [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tech Support AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim is a tech support agent and Jason is just a little mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

"Tech support, this is Tim, how may I help you today?" 

Sitting in his little cubicle, at his desk, Tim answered the nth phone call that afternoon. He always tries to sound awake and cheerful, but it always gets harder around the 99th person to call in, usually with a stupid problem.

"Ooh, did I get the sexy one or did I?" the voice on the line drawled and Tim’s eye twitched.

"What can I help you with, sir?" Tim asked, firmly, hoping the message got through. He wasn’t patient enough to deal with prank callers or harassment. The job didn’t pay enough for that. 

"Aw, you’re no fun," the voice laughed. Tim didn’t say anything in response - because why should he? "I just want to know just what I need to do to fix my boyfriend’s computer. I may or may not have gotten a virus on it just to give him a call at his job and this is my 20th try."

Tim blinked. He gaped a little and wondered how to respond to something like that when it suddenly hit him like a boulder. “JASONPETERTODD, WHATDIDYOUDOTOMYCOMPUTER?!”

**Author's Note:**

> for ephermaltea at tumblr.com


End file.
